The Gate
by rachellenolimits
Summary: Their parents left them. They only had each other. But everything they knew came crashing down when they let their curiosity get the best of them. Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction and love brought it back. Peter/OC and Caspian/OC
1. The curiosity that started it all

Emily was seated on the small bench, her back turned to her orphanage. She had her legs crossed, staring straight in front of her at the forest.

There was a large, gold fence that was very high that stood between her and the forest. The ends were sharp and you would be crazy to try to jump over. There were tall gates that were barred with a lock. On the lock was a picture of a gold lion.

The forest behind it looked amazing. The grass was a vivid green. The trees were larger than the ones surrounding the orphanage and the flowers were beautiful, coming in different colours and types.

Ever since she came to the orphanage when she was ten she would always imagine what was on the other side. She was now fifteen. She had always wanted to see what was on the other side and she knew that one day she would find out.

"You have to stop doing this, Em." Said a familiar voice behind her. She didn't need to turn to know that it was Abigail.

Abigail had been at the orphanage the longest. She was only a baby when she was brought there and now she was fifteen. Emily sighed. "You have to stop dreaming and start doing!"

"What are you suggesting I do?" Emily asked lazily, throwing her head back.

"I'm _suggesting_ that the two of us sneak out early in the morning and go on the other side." Abby suggested, giving her friend a wicked expression.

"Are you crazy?" Emily exclaimed, bringing her head down to glance over at her friend with wide eyes. "Have you seen the top of the fence? It's too dangerous."

"I wasn't talking about climbing over." Abby rolled her eyes, reached up to her brown hair and pulling out a clip from her hair, waving it in front of her friend's face.

"Bloody hell, you're going to pick the lock?" Emily's mouth dropped.

"Well duh!" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Abby that's… brilliant!" Emily smiled excitedly

The bell signifying supper rang, disrupting their conversation. They looked over to see the other children running towards the door, Mrs. Collin glaring straight at the two girls with her icy blue eyes, her glasses hanging on the tip of her nose.

"Later then!" Emily smiled.

* * *

><p>Emily felt the adrenaline surge through her as she snuck past Mrs. Collin's window. She was never known as the daredevil of the two girls, she was commonly known as the responsible one. But tonight, she felt different. There was something about those gates that drew her in.<p>

The girls were fully dressed in the orphanage uniform; plaid skirts, a white polo and a navy blue cardigan. Abby had a plastic bag that contained crackers she stole from the kitchens and a bunch of clips of different sizes in case the others didn't work.

Abby was at the gate already. She scanned around with her eyes before lifting up a her hand and snapped three times.

Emily ran quickly, realising the signal.

Once she reached the gate, Abby pulled out a clip and tried picking the lock but it wouldn't work. She put in in her bag and tried another and another until she was at the last.

"Wait! Look here!" Emily exclaimed, pointing down at the lock.

Abby looked over to see what the matter was. On the back of the lock was a dusty Lion's face staring at them. Abby felt as if it were real and actually watching them with his copper eyes. Emily bent over and blew on the lion's face to take off the dust. It unlocked as soon as her breath hit it.

The gates slowly opened. A warm breeze blew and Emily could have sworn she heard a roar.

"Well, let's go!" Abby smiled, running forward. Emily was next, following behind.

Abby was touching everything she could as she walked through the forest. She would feel the rough bark on the trees, the soft velvet feel of the flowers and the feeling of the warm night air surrounding her.

She was running now, plucking one of each flower and putting some of the smallest, sweetest smelling ones in her auburn brown hair. She brought a bright yellow one to her face, putting it underneath her nose and breathing in it's sweet aroma. Emily would love this one.

"Look at-" She cut herself off short as she turned around to face her friend. She wasn't there anymore. "E-Emily?"

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I have a lot more chapters on the way. I also am very sorry for the name of the story but I couldn't think of anything else. Please leave a review, your opinions are very important! Thanks**

**Lots of love,**

**Rae**


	2. Hiding behind Trees

The forest was silent. Abigail knew she was all alone. Her stomach knotted, her hands beginning to shake.

"Stop right there!" She heard a distant voice call out. She turned around, gasping. She couldn't see anyone but heard the stomping of hooves.

She decided to hide. She spotted a large tree and ran behind it, thanking the lord that it was there.

_Wack!_ The sound echoed through the forest. She heard the rustling of leaves and almost screamed when a horse ran past her, dragging a boy with it.

The boy's foot was stuck in the stirrup of the saddle that was strapped onto the running horse. Finally, the boy kicked free. His horse left him in the small clearing.

He laid there motionless. Abby feared that he was dead so she peeked around the corner to watch him. He was breathing.

He slowly propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. Abby had already backed up behind the tree, her breathing heavy.

His expression turned into terrified as she heard the creaking of a door opening. He started backing up from the tree she was hiding behind.

"He's seen us." A gruff voice hissed as the boy stared in horror. Abby peeked around the tree to see two small people. They were dwarves with long beards and large foreheads.

She saw the boy's eyes flash towards a sword. One of the dwarves uncapped two shorter swords and ran towards the boy.

She didn't know what made her do what she did, but she instantly felt the need to stand up for him, a feeling she had encountered many times at the orphanage.

"No!" She screamed, running to the boy and falling next to him, her arms out in a protective stance, glaring up at the small man who averted eye contact, staring down at something near them.

There on the ground was what looked like a horn. It was carved as a roaring lion and looked quite old.

The dwarf with the white beard seemed puzzled, looking between the horn, Abby, the boy and the man behind them. Horses were coming from the distance, startling all of them.

The dwarf with the white beard who was holding out the sword turned to the dwarf with the black beard. "Take care of them!"

He ran towards the horses just as the man with the black beard ran towards them. Abby grabbed the boy's arm nervously. He started going towards the horn and blew it, causing the small man to scream out "No!"

The small man took the hilt of his sword and used it to knock the boy out. The boy groaned, sinking to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing!" Abby screamed as the dwarf took hold of the boy's legs.

"Well don't just stand there, help me!" The dwarf screamed looking her over with a disgusted expression.

She glanced between the dwarf and the soldiers nervously and decided that she would rather help the dwarf.

She slipped her arms under the boy's and lifted him up, helping the dwarf go into the large tree she was hiding behind before.

"Quickly, Trufflehunter, get the horn!" The dwarf hissed at a figure that came out of the tree. It was a badger! And that wasn't all…the badger was walking on its two hind legs!

"I'm going, I'm going!" The badger spoke. Abby nearly dropped the boy in shock. The badger had just spoke! "I'll take care of him!"

She helped the dwarf get the boy inside the small house. It was small but liveable. There was a roaring fire that was burning in the small fireplace, illuminating the small living area.

"In here!" The dwarf spoke just as the badger ran in with the boy's sword and his horn.

Abby followed the dwarf into a small room that had three beds. She helped him put the boy in the bed that was the nearest to the door.

"I don't understand why we just can't kill them." The dwarf muttered to the badger, Trufflehunter, as he walked in with bandages and a bowl of water, setting them on a table.

"Excuse me?" Abby exclaimed, shocked. "Kill us? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because you're Telmarines!" The dwarf snapped, pointing a small finger at her as if accusing her of a big crime.

"What are Telmarines?" She asked, confused. Trufflehunter looked up, frowning at her, his small beady eyes looking her over.

"Where are you from?" He asked carefully.

"Just outside of London." She responded hesitantly.

"_London_?" The dwarf asked. "Is _London_ in Narnia?"

"What's Narnia?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh dear, a daughter of Eve." Trufflehunter said worriedly, his gaze lingering on the boy's face. "I shall explain to you while we help him. Would you mind helping me take off his armour?"

Abby nodded, taking a seat on the bed next to the boy and helping Trufflehunter take off the light armour he was wearing.

Trufflehunter handed her a wet cloth and she started washing off the small amount of blood that was on his dirty face.

"My name is Trufflehunter." The badger introduced himself as he bandaged the boy's head. "And the dwarf in the kitchen is Nikabrik."

"And the one who is gone?" She asked softly.

"That was Trumpkin." Trufflehunter said sadly.

"I'm sorry." She smiled softly. "I'm Abigail."

"Who is your friend?" He asked, glancing down at the boy.

Abby frowned down at his unfamiliar tan face. She could finally get a good glimpse of him. He had longer black hair and a handsome face. He looked around sixteen years old.

"I don't know, I've never met him." Abby responded honestly.

"Yet you risked your life for him?" Trufflehunter asked, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"I've always been like that." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ever since I was younger I would stick up for people. That's how I met-" She cut herself off short, her eyes saddening. A knot formed in her stomach. Emily. She was gone.

She wondered where Emily was.


	3. Meeting Kings and Queens

Emily was alone. She had spent what seemed like hours searching for Abby. She was worried, extremely worried. Her hands were shaking.

She was sitting on sand, staring out at the waves that were crashing against the rocks. She had found the peaceful beach after searching for a while. She would never find the gates and she knew it.

The idea of Abigail returning to the orphanage without her had crossed her mind many times but she knew that was unlike Abby. She would never abandon her.

"I'm sure you're not as quick as me, Ed!" A voice called out, echoing off of the cliffs. Emily looked around, spotting four figures running towards the water, stripping out of their shoes and blazers.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" A girl sang. Emily stared at her, seeing her small braids bob along her back as she ran past the other three towards the water.

"Watch out! Here he comes!" The first voice spoke up again. It belonged to the tallest. He had blonde hair that was swept to the side.

They ran into the water. The older girl pulled the ribbon out of her hair as the two boys began splashing each other. The little girl ran out. "Stop! Wait a minute!"

She slipped out of her blazer and ran back in the water, falling in and screaming in joy. "Lucy!"

Emily slowly stood up, staring at the four nervously. She pondered walking up to them and asking them how to get back.

"Hey!" The younger boy called out, causing Emily to look at him nervously. He was staring at her. He started running out of the water.

"Edmund?" The younger girl, Lucy, called out as they all stopped splashing each other, all worried.

Emily was frozen in place. She wanted to run but she was too scared to move. She wished Abigail would run over, grab her by the hand and start yanking her away.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he was finally in front of her. She looked him over. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale, his cheekbones and nose were dotted with freckles. He was at least an inch taller than Emily.

"I-I'm Emily." She stuttered nervously. "Who're you?"

"I'm King Edmund." He introduced, causing her mouth to open, her eyes widening in shock.

"King?" She asked, immediately snapping her mouth shut, knowing that Mrs. Collin would have hit her upside the head.

Emily had never been in the presence of a king before but knew for sure that that was not the way to talk to one.

"Yes, and this is my brother and sisters." He nodded as the three others walked up beside him, all of them looking her over. "High King Peter, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy."

The High King looked much younger than she imagined a king looking. Of course he looked older than Edmund but they were both very young. He had side swept blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and was at least four inches taller than Emily. He had a mature look to him, as if he was older than he really was.

Queen Susan was absolutely beautiful. She had nicely groomed brown hair and eyes the most amazing shade of blue. Her nose was dotted with freckles, and a small smile was placed on her full lips.

Queen Lucy was young. Very young. She looked around ten years old, and her braids didn't make her look any older. She had light brown hair and a large, friendly smile. Her face was round and she had a childlike look in her dark brown eyes.

Emily immediately felt self-conscious. Her black hair was messed up by the wind, all knotted up. Her blazer had got caught on a branch and had ripped, her polo shirt was wrinkled and her skirt was all dirtied with mud.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your-er-majesties." Emily said awkwardly, unsure whether to curtsy or not.

"It's alright, you can call us by our first names." Lucy laughed.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Edmund asked.

"Well where do you think?" Peter laughed.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said, frowning. The five children looked up to see that there were ruins on the top of the cliff-like mountain. They looked like they were ruins of castles.

"Um, no, sorry. I don't even know what this place is." Emily laughed nervously, looking back down. They all looked over at her.

"How did you get here?" Susan asked.

"Through the gold gates." Emily responded as if it were obvious.

They all shared a look, causing Emily to frown.

"I guess we should sit down...there's a lot to tell you."


	4. The Prince's Tale

"I guess I should start." Trufflehunter cleared his voice. "The place you are in is called Narnia. Here, almost anything is possible. From where you come from, animals do not talk. You probably don't even know what a centaur is!"

"Yes I do. Half horse, half man right?" She asked. She had learnt about them in one of Emily's books.

"Correct. You are an intelligent daughter of Eve." Trufflehunter stated, looking her over appraisingly. "Anyway, back to the story. We were once living in winter. The winter never stopped, everything was cold. The Narnians were picking sides, either good or evil.

"The White Witch is the one who made it all winter all the time. She was an evil witch who called herself the Queen of Narnia but she truly wasn't. She had a staff that turned creatures into stone and used it against the people on Aslan's side.

"Aslan is the King of Narnia. The true King. It was he from which everything started. He created the whole land. He had all sorts of good creatures on his side but the White Witch's army was much bigger filled with terrifying, evil creatures. Her side had no mercy.

"The legend was that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve (or as you call them 'humans') would come and fight along Aslan and destroy the white witch and restore peace to Narnia. And so they did.

"They were crowned High King Peter, The Magnificent; Queen Susan, The Gentle; Kind Edmund, The Just; and Queen Lucy, The Valiant.

"For many years Narnia lived in peace and tranquillity. Those times were called the Golden Ages. But one day it ended. The Kings and Queens had gone missing."

"What happened to them?" Abby interrupted for the first time, completely mesmerized by the story.

"No one knows. They found their things and their horses but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Soon later the Telmarines invaded, hunting us down until they believed we were extinct. We've lived in hiding. But now that they have Trumpkin who knows what will happen.

"But this boy blew the horn, so something great is going to happen."

"What is so special about the horn?" Abby asked, picking it up from the table and looking at it closely, tracing the carvings with her fingers.

"Father Christmas gave it to Queen Susan. It is said that no matter where you are, if you blow the horn help will come. Some believe it will bring back the Kings and Queens of old."

"Father Christmas? He's real?" She asked, stupefied. The other children in the orphanage had told her since she was very young that Father Christmas was only a lie and she believed them.

"Of course he is!" Trufflehunter laughed. "Now, come along and help me finish my stew. I suppose the boy will be hungry when he wakes up."

She nodded and got up, following the small badger to the kitchen, feeling Nikabrik's eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

She helped prepare the stew, cutting up the carrots and peeling the potatoes all while Trufflehunter told her more stories about Narnia. In return, she told him about Emily, and how she went missing.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure Aslan is taking good care of her. He won't let anything happen to your friend." Trufflehunter said comfortingly, patting her hand.

"I'll find her." She nodded. "I'll find her then we'll go back."

"Go back! You mean you aren't going to help?" He asked, stunned.

"Help with what?" She asked curiously.

"With the war!" He exclaimed, dropping the ladle he was holding. "Obviously you are here for a reason. No one comes into Narnia without a reason!"

"B-But I can't fight in a war!" Abby exclaimed. "I've no training and I'm not fit!"

"You won't be able to go through these woods to find your friends without knowing how to use a sword!" Trufflehunter exclaimed before calming himself down. "Look, just give it a thought."

With that the conversation ended. They brought in some bread and soup for Nikabrik. He took a large bite of the bread, crumbs going into his beard.

"This bread is so stale!" He exclaimed in disgust.

"I'll just get him some soup then, he'll be coming out soon." Trufflehunter said and Abby knew he was talking about the boy and said nothing, eating her soup.

"Yeah well I don't think I hit him hard enough."

"Nikabrik he's just a boy!" Trufflehunter scolded Nikabrik who rolled his dark eyes.

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" Nikabrik exclaimed "You said you were going to get rid of him!"

"_No_, I said I would take care of him." Trufflehunter stated. "We can't kill him now, we just bandaged his head! It'd-It'd be like murdering a guest!"

"Oh and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik pointed a finger to the archway that led to the bedroom.

Trufflehunter bowed his head. "Trumpkin knew what he was doing, it's not the boy's fault."

All of a sudden, an arm pushed Trufflehunter, causing him to drop hold of his bowl of soup. It was the boy.

Abby stood, gasping.

Nikabrik took out his sword from his hilt, pointing at the boy. The boy ran to the fireplace and took a poker, turning and pointing it at Nikabrik.

Nikabrik started slashing the sword at the boy who was backing up, blocking the attacks with his poker.

"Stop! Stop it!" Trufflehunter screamed at the boys.

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance." Nikabrik sneered, staring up at the boy angrily.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter exclaimed, pointing at the dwarf.

"And y-you wouldn't anyway right?" Abby asked nervously. Nikabrik smirked at her, his dark eyes flashing. She backed up.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." The boy stated in a thick accent. Abby had never heard any like it.

"We can't let him go, he's seen us!" Nikabrik growled, slashing his sword at the boy who blocked it again, tripping backwards and sitting down on the steps.

"That's enough Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter exclaimed menacingly. Nikabrik looked disgusted, backing away from the boy.

"_You!_" Trufflehunter pointed at the boy before reaching down towards the bowl he had dropped. "Look what you made me do! Abigail and I spent half the morning on that soup."

"W-What are you?" The boy asked, glancing between them uncertainly.

"Hm, you know, it's funny." Trufflehunter laughed as he walked towards the kitchen with the bowl, having already cleaned up the mess. "You think more people would know a badger when they saw one."

Abby giggled. The boy looked up at her wearily before glancing pointedly at the two others. "No, no, I mean…you're Narnians…you are supposed to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Nikabrik sneered before going back to his seat, his sword still in hand.

"And you? Who are you?" The boy asked Abby who was smiling down at her hands. She looked up.

"My name is Abigail. I am not Narnian." She said kindly, taking her seat next to Nikabrik as Trufflehunter set a tray of soup on the table.

"There you go, still hot!" Trufflehunter smiled kindly.

Nikabrik rolled his eyes. "Since when have we become a boarding house to Telmarine soldiers?"

"I am not a soldier." The boy said, seeming offended. He stood "I am prince Caspian, the tenth."

A prince? Abby immediately felt a little uncomfortable.

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter look shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked.

Caspian looked hesitant, dropping his gaze to the ground as if in shame. "Running away."

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik shared a look of amazement. Abby watched the Caspian walk towards the fire, setting the poker back and staring into the burning flames deeply.

"My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Caspian sighed.

"That changes things." Trufflehunter sighed.

"Yeah, it means we won't have to kill you ourselves!" Nikabrik smiled happily, laying back in his chair. Abby and Caspian turned to him. Abby gave him a dark look while Caspian's expression turned angry.

"You are right." He said, looking around. His eyes stopped at his armour which Abby had brought in before he woke up. He ran to it.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked.

"My uncle won't stop until I'm dead." He answered.

"You're crazy!" Abby exclaimed, looking the tall boy over.

"But you can't leave!" Trufflehunter stood. "You're meant to save us!"

Caspian stopped, looking over at the badger.

"Don't you know what this is?" Trufflehunter asked, lifting up the horn in his small hands. Caspian stared at it intently.

"No, someone gave it to me." He finally answered.

"It is said that whoever blows the horn is the one meant to save us from the evil of the Telmarines. Of course, we didn't expect our saviour to actually _be_ a Telmarine." Trufflehunter chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

"You better sit down, it's a long story." Abby stated, gesturing to the vacant chair. Caspian slowly lowered himself to sit down, staring at Abby.

Once Trufflehunter finished explaining, Caspian stood up.

"And you think I'm the one?" He asked, giving a small chuckle. "You're kidding me!"

"Does it look like we're joking?" Abby asked. Caspian's smile faded as he looked over their serious expression.

"I am sorry but I'm not the one you are waiting for." He sighed, turning towards the door.

"Wait!" Abby exclaimed, causing him to stop and turn to her. "May I go with you?"

"Why?" He asked curiously, looking her over.

"I am looking for my friend. I have lost her." She explained sadly, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Of course, but I will have to leave you at the castle. I am afraid that my uncle isn't so welcoming to guests." He explained, his eyes narrowing.

"Thank you very much, Trufflehunter." Abby smiled, getting up from her chair. "I hope to see you again."

"But no! You can't!" Trufflehunter exclaimed just as they walked out. The sun was already up and Abby wondered what time it was.


	5. Finding Home In Ruins

"So, you went back to being kids again?" Emily asked once the Pevensies finished their story. They were walking up the large mountain towards the ruins of what seemed to be a castle.

"Yes." Susan nodded

"What was it like?" Emily asked, jumping off a rock she had been walking on. She tucked her black hair behind her ear as she landed next to Edmund.

"Horrible." Peter answered, looking up at the leaves of the trees. He stopped at one of them, spotting apples. "Ed, could you help?"

Edmund nodded and hurried forward to help his brother. With Edmund sitting on Peter's shoulders, they manage to get down apples for everyone.

Emily took a large bite out of hers, hungry. The meals at the orphanage weren't always the best.

The apple she tasted now was delicious. It was better than the ones back in England. It was if everything was better in Narnia.

They reached the ruins shortly after. They all walked separate ways except for Emily who walked close to Lucy and Susan.

Emily found a statue. The man resembled oddly like Edmund, though older with laugh lines. He also looked more "Kinglier" than Edmund, much to Emily's amusement.

"I wonder who lived here?" Lucy asked, looking out at the waves. She turned to Susan who picked up something from the ground.

"I think we did." Susan stated, her brows pulling together in a frown as she stared down at the thing in her hand. Emily walked over.

It was a small statue.

"Hey, that's mine! From my chess set!" Edmund exclaimed, walking up from behind them.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund chuckled. Emily looked closer to see that it was a centaur made out of gold.

"It can't be." Lucy whispered, looking at something past Emily's shoulder. Emily turned around, trying to find what she was looking at.

Lucy took off running. Peter was the first to follow her, a concerned expression on his face. The others followed quickly.

Lucy grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him up to a small clearing, onto a marble floor.

"Don't you see?" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"Imagine walls." Lucy stated, going to her siblings and putting them into a certain places. "And columns there. And a glass roof!"

They all stared out at the scene in front of them, even a confused Emily who hadn't any idea of what was going on.

"Cair Paravel." Peter murmured. Realisation dawned upon Emily who stood in shock. It was the Pevensie's home, standing in front of them in ruins.

There was a long pause in which everyone looked around in silence, sad expressions on their faces. Even Emily felt saddened. It looked like it would have been a beautiful place.

"How long have you been gone, exactly?" Emily asked after it started to get really uncomfortable.

"I don't know," Peter sighed "but I would really like to find out."


	6. The Treasury

_It's beautiful_, Emily thought as she gazed out at the sea. This place was too surreal and she was beginning to think that she was dreaming. She thought back to the orphanage and what Mrs. Cohen was doing. Had she even noticed that they were gone? Or was she just happy that there were two less mouths to feed?

"Catapults." Edmund's voice brought her from her thoughts. She turned to see him crouched next to a small boulder.

"What?" Peter asked, coming to stand beside Emily.

"This didn't just happen!" Edmund stated, shocked. He looked over at the four behind him. "Cair paravel was attacked!"

Emily looked up at Peter. His face was impassive, though his eyes betrayed him. He was shocked and a little angry. Emily was good at reading people. It was one of her most prized skills. She enjoyed being able to know what people are feeling, what they were thinking.

Lucy was wearing her heart on her sleeve. Her face was shocked and saddened, just like her deep brown eyes. She looked about ready to cry.

Susan was impassive, and so were her eyes. She looked mostly confused, as if she were trying to think of any possible reason why someone would attack Cair Paravel.

Peter spotted something and advanced. The others stared at him in confusion as he approached a statue-like wall. Edmund advanced and together they started pushing on its side. To Emily's amazement it slid open, revealing an old looking door.

Edmund took a knife out of his bag and handed it to Peter who cut off a piece of the thin door easily, reaching in and unlocking it. He pushed the door open, staring into the very dark place. Emily saw what looked like stairs.

Peter reached down to the hem of his shirt and cut it, ripping the rest to make a long cloth. He look around and spotted a tree branch on the ground near Emily's feet. He reached over and took it, wrapping the material of his shirt around the end.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked Edmund as he tied the material.

Edmund reached into his bag once more. "No, but, would this help?" He pulled out a silver flashlight, sending his brother a foolish grin.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner?" Peter laughed, looking slightly annoyed with Edmund. The girls laughed.

Edmund said nothing, letting out a small laugh before entering the mysterious room, flashlight in hand. Peter threw away the stick, gesturing for the girls to file in.

Emily let the two queens go first before following after, letting out a small sigh. She hated the dark, and the mysterious room was pitch black.

She followed the back of Lucy's head down the staircase, Peter following behind. There was no turning back.

Once they reached the end of the staircase, they saw a large room that was lit up. Another staircase led to the bottom story where four statues and treasure chests could be seen.

Emily stopped with Lucy as the others continued down the staircase. She stared down at the place in amazement.

Lucy started running to catch up with the others, but Emily stayed where she was, staring down at the whole place. It was a treasure room and by the dust she could tell that it was old.

"I can't believe it, it's all still here!" Peter exclaimed in amazement as the others hurried past him to their chests.

They all opened it and started pulling out things. Lucy pulled out a golden dress that had amazing detail from what Emily could see where she was standing. She slowly stared making her way down the stairs.

"Well, you were taller…then." Susan finished just as Emily slipped through the gates. She spotted Edmund putting on a helmet two sizes too big.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later…when you're younger." He joked. Emily laughed at how silly he looked.

She looked over at Peter who was blowing on a round shield, millions of pieces of dust flying off of it, showing how old it truly was. He looked up at the last treasure chest that was between Susan and Edmund's.

He set the shield down and slowly made his way over to it.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Emily looked over to see Susan rummaging through her chest, a frown on her face. She had a bow, a quiver and arrows in her hands.

"My horn! I must have left it on the saddle…the day we went back." Susan brought up the unwanted subject once more, looking down at her feet.

Peter opened his chest and they all turned. He pulled out a scabbard with a sword still in it. He put his hand on the handle and slowly pulled out the blade.

The sword was clean and looked like one of the only things that didn't have dust on it. It was so clean Emily could see her own reflection off of the blade. She spotted writing on the sides.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." Peter started reciting.

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished. "Everyone we knew; Mr. Tumnus and the beavers…they're all gone."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said as his siblings looked over at him with sadness and fear in their eyes.

That was when Emily saw it. She saw Peter as a king; a king that had let his subjects down and had lived in safety while his kingdom was being attacked. The others looked to him for answers, he was their leader. The way he was looking down at his sword said so many things. That he was scared, confused and that he wanted to find out what was going on.

She felt something. A spark of some sort, as if something snapped inside of her. She felt her stomach do a little flip and the heat rising to her pale cheeks. She reached up, tucking strands of her black hair behind her ear. What was wrong with her?

"Em, are you okay?" Peter asked, causing her to jump a little, her eyes snapping up to meet his. She felt that flip again. No one had ever called her Em. It was cute, she liked it.

"What? Oh, uh, yes I'm fine." She spoke quickly like she always did when she lied. The others frowned but she shrugged it off, taking a deep breath. "It's just a lot to take in."

_Good save_, she complimented herself, satisfied.

"Yes it is. I can't even tell you how scared I was my first time in Narnia but don't worry, it's fine!" Susan tried comforting her, putting a hand on her shoulder before turning to the boys. "Now, if you two don't mind we'd like to get changed."

"Oh! Right, of course!" Peter nodded. "We'll be upstairs if you need anything. Come on, Ed!"

They waited until the boys were upstairs before Susan and Lucy turned to their chests. "Now, Emily, I think I might have something for you. We look about the same size."

Emily watched in silence as Susan rummaged through her dress. "Oh! How about this one?" She asked, pulling out something.

Susan held up a long, navy blue dress that had long sleeves. It was beautiful and the details were amazing. There was so much effort put into that dress; not like the scratchy school uniform that Emily hated so much.

"I-I couldn't!" Emily said with wide eyes. Susan rolled her eyes, shoving it at Emily and letting it go, forcing Emily to catch it before it fell onto the dirty ground.

Susan pulled out a beautiful purple dress while Lucy pulled out a smaller white and red dress.

Emily slipped out of her uniform as the two girls did the same. She slipped into the dress, shock filling her. It fit, much to her amazement. Though it was a little bit too long and she knew that the ends would get dirty quickly.

"Here, Emily." She heard Lucy's small voice say. She looked up to see Lucy holding out a quiver of arrows an amazing bow.

"I…um…I don't know how to use this." She admitted sheepishly while taking it from her. She traced the carvings with her fingers, staring at the carving of a lion's face staring back at her.

"Well I'll teach you, of course." Susan smiled, slipping her quiver of arrows around her shoulders, holding on tightly to the bow that was given to her by Father Christmas himself.

Emily mimicked Susan, slipping the soft strap around her shoulders, feeling very awkward holding a weapon especially one that was usually used in medieval times.

Lucy slipped a belt around her dress that held a dagger and her cordial. It was very strange to see a young girl with a dagger, even if she was a queen.

The three girls rushed up the stairs and went outside were Peter and Edmund were talking. Once they saw the girls they went in the treasury to get changed.

"Alright, Emily, take out an arrow." Susan instructed as the three girls finished their hair. They were seated on a flat rock near the treasury. Lucy and Susan had tied the front of their hair back while Emily made a French braid with hers.

Emily's stomach dropped.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Susan asked as she took out an arrow from her quiver.

"You're going to teach me _now_?" Emily asked incredulously. She thought that Susan would teach her later on, not right away.

"Well of course, you might need it!" Susan laughed. "Now take out an arrow."

Emily didn't complain and did as she was told, standing up and carefully taking out an arrow from the quiver.

Susan showed Emily the right way to position while doing archery and taught her how to aim with the bow. It took her quite a few tries until she was comfortable with drawing the string back far enough.

"And now…shoot!" Susan ordered. Emily let go of the string that she had pulled back to her cheekbone. It hit the tree that she had aimed for though it was almost too far on the side. "Very good, Emily!"

"Thank you, Susan!" Emily smiled, proud. She had done pretty well. The boys were already seated on the rock next to Lucy, eating some berries they found in a nearby bush.

"We better start walking if we want to find any Narnians." Peter sighed, standing up after he was finished his berries.

Emily rushed over to the tree and took out the blue arrow, placing it back in her quiver along with the bow. She quickly jogged over to keep up with the others.

They walked for a few minutes until Emily stopped, staring out at the sea as they arrived on the beach. There was a nearing boat in it were two soldiers and what looked like a small bearded man tied up at their feet.

"Hey, look!" Emily exclaimed. The others turned to see what she was talking about.

The soldier stopped rowing and stood up. "Here's far enough."

The men stood up, picking up the small man in their arms.

Susan pulled out her bow and one of her red arrows, running towards the water. The others ran after her, pulling out their weapons. Emily pulled out Lucy's bow and prepared an arrow.

Susan stopped and shot her arrow at the boat.

The soldiers looked over, alarmed.

"Drop him!" Susan screamed, readying another arrow. The two soldiers looked at each other before throwing the man in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Sorry for the delay, just finished exams and I've had a pretty stressful month. I'm so glad that there are people who enjoy my story and my writing so thank you, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Rae**


	7. The Whiskered Mouse

Caspian and Abigail were walking through the forest. They could hear Trufflehunter and Nikabrik's footsteps as they walk through the grass behind them, hiding in the bushes and behind trees. The sun was finally up, peeking through the tree branches above them. Narnia was so much more beautiful in the day.

They hadn't even walked for ten minutes before she started feeling guilty about leaving them. She was worried that if she let him continue on, the Narnians would parish.

She sighed, jumping in front of Caspian's path. Emily was usually the one who would do the right thing, completely avoiding her objective. Abigail usually stuck with her objective, not making any side trips.

His eyes widened questioningly, looking down at her.

"I think Trufflehunter is right." She sighed, crossing her arms while looking up at him. He was rolling his eyes. "You're meant to save them!"

"What makes you think I am the one?" He asked, taking a step closer to Abigail, towering over her.

"Well you blew the horn, didn't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him while taking a step forward. He stayed silent, dropping his gaze down to the ground. "You can't just leave them here to die."

"Than what are you suggesting I do?" Caspian asked, glaring at her.

"I don't know." She dropped her gaze for a short moment before snapping them back up to meet his. "But you can't go back to your uncle! It's suicide!"

Caspian sighed as the bushes rustled behind them. He turned. "We can hear you."

Two heads peeked out behind the trees. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik came out from their hiding spots.

"I just think that we should wait or the Kings and Queens." Trufflehunter sighed. Caspian rolled his eyes, looking over the three before turning around and beginning to walk again. "Fine, go then, see if the others will be as understanding."

"Maybe I'll come with you." Nikabrik sneered as they followed Caspian. "I'd like to see you explain things to the Minotaurs."

Caspian stopped in his tracks; in fear, Abigail guessed. Minotaurs were half man half bull. "Minotaurs? They're real?"

"And very bad tempered." Trufflehunter stated, walking past Caspian.

"Not to mention big." Nikabrik sneered, following his friend.

"Huge!" Trufflehunter added.

Caspian and Abigail shared a look before walking after them. "What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked.

"Well the centaurs will probably fight on your side, but there is no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter answered.

Caspian stopped, staring at the three as they walked away. He had a solemn look on his face. "What about Aslan?"

They all stopped in their tracks, looking back at him. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were frowning, looking shocked. Abigail was only confused for why they were looking like that.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked, looking interested.

"Stories," Caspian answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked.

"No, my professor." Caspian's eyes turned sad and worried. "Listen, I am sorry, these are not the kind of questions you should be asking." With that he walked past them.

Trufflehunter stuck his nose up in the air, sniffing hard. "Human." He murmured, still sniffing the air. He looked bothered.

"Them?" Nikabrik asked, gesturing to Caspian and Abigail.

"No." Trufflehunter followed the sent he had, his eyes widening. "Them!"

Abigail followed his gaze to see a line of soldiers in the distance. She gasped, her eyes growing wide as she started backing away to stand next to Caspian. The soldiers were all carrying crossbows, aiming them at the four.

"Run!" Trufflehunter ordered and they all turned immediately, sprinting through the forest. The first arrow was shot, zooming past Abigail's head. She muffled a scream, glancing behind her to see that soldiers were quickly advancing.

They continued running, dodging the arrows that zoomed past them. Abigail stopped in her tracks as she heard Trufflehunter scream out in pain. He was lying on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his leg.

"Trufflehunter!" Abigail exclaimed, dropping down to her knees next to the badger.

"No!" Nikabrik exclaimed, beginning to make his way to his friend.

"Wait, I'll go!" Caspian ran forward. Nikabrik hesitantly began running away. Caspian dropped down next to Abigail, looking over Trufflehunter with worried eyes.

"Take it, go!" Trufflehunter panted, holding our Queen Susan's horn. "It's more important than I am!"

Caspian hesitantly took it from the badger. Abigail stared up at the nearing soldiers, her stomach knotting up. "Caspian." She said in a warning tone. The soldiers were near.

"Here, catch up with Nikabrik." Caspian handed her the horn. She took it immediately, looking at him nervously. When she hesitated, he snapped at her: "Go!"

She stood up and ran, dodging an arrow that almost hit her hip. She spotted Nikabrik hiding behind a tree and quickly spun to hide behind a tree near him, an arrow almost hitting her ear. She was breathing heavily as an arrow flew past the tree.

She heard a soldier scream and she frowned, peeking around the tree. Another soldier screamed and fell back, dropping their weapon.

Abigail saw Caspian throw Trufflehunter over his shoulder and began running. She spotted another soldier all down, dead. Then another and another.

Nikabrik ran out to greet Caspian. The prince handed Trufflehunter to the dwarf gently. Abigail ran towards them, dodging an arrow. "Get them out of here." Caspian ordered Nikabrik who nodded, grabbing Trufflehunter under the arms.

"Be careful." She said to Caspian as he took out his sword. Another soldier fell, crying out in pain. She felt something nudge her side and looked down to see Caspian's hand holding out a dagger.

"Take it and go!" He snapped. She took it and ran after Nikabrik who was hiding behind a tree with a struggling Trufflehunter.

"Are you okay?" She asked the badger who was getting onto his feet with Nikabrik's help. Trufflehunter nodded, though his eyes were watered. She peeked around the tree, the dagger in hand. The last soldier was slashing his sword at the ground. "What's going on?"

She watched the man fall, screaming in pain. She saw something move in the grass, rapidly coming towards a scared Caspian.

Caspian fell down and something jumped onto his chest. What Abigail saw made her want to laugh and scream at the same time. On his chest was a small little mouse with a feathered hat and a sword.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" The mouse spoke, breathing deeply. Abigail would have laughed at Caspian's face if the mouse wouldn't have been armed.

"You are a mouse!" Caspian exclaimed. The small mouse rolled his eyes as if he had heard that so many times before.

"I was hoping for something a little more original." The mouse sighed. "Pick up your sword."

Caspian stared at the sword next to his head wearily before looking back at the whiskered mouse. "Uh, no thanks." Abigail rolled her eyes. _Really? He has a chance to defend himself and all he says is 'no thanks'?_ She thought to herself.

"Pick it up!" The mouse ordered before looking very solemn. "I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I may live longer if I chose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian said, speaking very slowly.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" The mouse screamed, pointing his sword at Caspian's face. Abigail immediately rushed out from her spot, tightening her grip on Caspian's dagger.

"No, you mustn't kill him!" She screamed, causing the small mouse to look up at her, annoyed. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik came out, Trufflehunter walking with Nikabrik's help.

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Trufflehunter screamed.

"Trufflehunter?" The mouse, Reepicheep, asked, shock written all over his face. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." He glared pointedly at Abigail.

"He doesn't go ahead." Nikabrik sneered down at Caspian.

"He's the one who blew the horn." Trufflehunter panted, wincing in pain.

"What?" Reepicheep whispered, shocked. He lowered his sword, looking over Caspian's face.

"Then let him bring it forward." A deep voice stated, causing Abigail to jump, looking over to see four Centaurs walking over to them. "This is the reason we have gathered."

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be posting the next soon (Emily will be in the next one and so will be the grumpy dwarf we love so much). I've already started the next chapter so keep an eye out cause it will probably be out sometime this week. It might be out tomorrow but I'm not making any promises because my friend has a Gymnastics competition! So excited to go see her perform! Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**-Rae**


	8. The Bearded Dwarf

Peter and Edmund rushed forward towards the water just as a soldier picked up his crossbow. Susan released her arrow, piercing the soldier straight through the chest. Emily's eyes widened, her mouth open. Susan had just killed someone.

She felt the colour drain from her face, watching as the other soldier jumped in the water after him. She felt a small hand wrap around hers and looked down to see Lucy. She immediately napped back to reality, taking in a deep breath. She had to shoot him; he was going to attack.

The two boys ran forward, taking off their scabbards and dropping them in the sand. They both jumped into the water, Peter going under after the small man and Edmund going after the boat.

The three girls ran towards the water's edge, picking up their things just as Peter rose from the water with the man in his arms. He dragged him to the land just as Edmund arrived with the boat.

Peter dropped the man onto the sand, stumbling to Emily's side, dripping wet. Lucy dropped down to her knees next to the man, or dwarf, pulling out her dagger and cutting the tight binds around the dwarf's wrists.

The dwarf pulled off the tie around his mouth and spit out water, coughing. Emily handed Edmund his scabbard just as the dwarf stood up. The Pevensies shared a proud look.

"Drop him?" He asked angrily, throwing the tie down on the sand angrily. Susan lost her smile, the brothers frowning. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice." Susan stated, her temper flashing.

"They were doing fine drowning me with your help!" The dwarf screamed, pointing a stubby finger behind him. The dwarf wasn't pleasant looking. He had a long beard a grumpy look to him. _Though that might be cause by the fact he was almost drowned,_ Emily thought to herself.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter snapped, glaring down at the dwarf.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked in a soft, young voice. It was hard for Emily to believe that she was once a Queen.

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do." The dwarf sighed, shaking water from his sleeve. This caught the Pevensie's attention. Edmund frowned.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" He asked.

"Where have you been for the past few hundred years?" The dwarf asked. The Pevensies and Emily shared amused looks.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy smiled, Emily giving out a soft laugh. Susan handed Peter his scabbard. The dwarf's eyes followed it, staring at the hilt, which had a lion's head. His eyes widened, disbelief written all over his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He whined, looking them over. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?"

"High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter introduced, sticking out a hand for the dwarf to shake. The dwarf stared at the hand wearily, his eyes confused. Emily frowned.

"You probably could have left off the last bit." Susan smiled as her brother pulled back his hand.

"Probably." The dwarf chuckled arrogantly.

"You might be surprised." Peter pulled out his sword, pointing it at the dwarf.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf smirked, staring carefully at the tip of the sword that was very close to his face.

"Not me, him." Peter gestured towards his younger brother with his head, causing Emily's eyes to widen. He turned over his sword so that the hilt was pointed at a nervous looking dwarf. Emily watched Edmund pull out his sword, looking pleased.

The dwarf looked very nervous, slowly reaching out a hand to take the handle. Peter let go and it dropped to the ground, the dwarf having a hard time lifting it. Emily felt pity for him and almost intervened but was cut off by the dwarf's strong slash at Edmund who blocked it.

The dwarf slashed the sword at Edmund's head but he ducked. The dwarf punched him in the eye, causing him to stumble backwards. "Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh, are you alright?" The dwarf asked mockingly before slashing at him once more. Edmund ducked under his swing, making his way around the dwarf and knocking his sword against the dwarf's butt, causing Lucy to giggle.

The dwarf looked back, angry. He slashed Peter's sword at Edmund who blocked it and slashed his own at the dwarf who ducked. The dwarf slashed at Edmund's feet but he jumped just in time before slashing at the dwarf who blocked the attack. Their swords circled each other before Edmund slashed at the Dwarf again and again until the dwarf fell over, Peter's sword on the ground. Edmund kept his sword pointed at him, looking proud.

"Beards and bedsteads!" He exclaimed, looking them over. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked, interested. The small dwarf stood up, Edmund putting his sword back. Emily nervously picked up Peter's sword, handing it to him. The sword was heavy, though the writing on the sides spiked Emily's interest. She would much rather use a bow.

"Your horn, your majesty." The dwarf answered. The five looked confused, causing the dwarf to sigh. "Sit down, there is much to tell you."

They all sat down on the sand, listening as the dwarf, whose name was Trumpkin, told them about a Prince and the legend of the horn.

"So my horn brought us back to Narnia?" Susan asked as he finished. The dwarf nodded, ringing out his shirt. Emily frowned, staring down at her hands. Her frown did not go unnoticed.

"What is it, Em?" Peter asked, staring at the girl's troubled face with questioning eyes.

She looked up at him. The fact that he actually looked concerned made her stomach do a backflip. No one had ever even shown a speck of concern for her besides Abigail. She turned her attention to Trumpkin. "You said there was a girl with Caspian. Did you see her face?"

"No, it was too dark." Trumpkin answered. Emily's heart sank as she dropped her gaze down to her hands once more. "But she had brown hair and was wearing strange clothing."

A smile came on her face. That was definitely Emily.

"Who are you, anyway?" Trumpkin asked rather rudely. Peter opened his mouth to scold him for it but Emily answered him excitedly.

"My name is Emily and the girl you saw was my friend Abigail."


End file.
